The changing heart
by Rock Raider
Summary: When Newt fails to catch Minerva once too much, his master kicks him out. Minerva takes pity on him & lets him live with her. She works him like a dog at first, but will Minerva begin to understand love goes beyond looks? Rated for Sexual tension.
1. Last Chance Blown

Disclaimer:Minerva Mink Newt belong to Warner Brothers. All I own is the story.

**The changing heart.**

By:Rock Raider.

Out in a lush green forest, a white anthro mink was taking a jog in a field. Around her, several animals stopped whatever they were doing just gawked at her. However, the curvaceous mink didn't seen to notice, or even care. A lot of men went after her for her attractive look she knew a lot of men wanted to see her in their beds, nude. But she wasn't willing to take just anybody, she was looking for somebody who would make HER brain slip out her ear instead of the other way around. In the nearby bushes, a large gray furred wiener dog with a red nose black floppy ears was waiting for her to approach. He was wearing a red collar an evil smirk.

"This time I'll get that attractive animal for sure." The dog said. "My master really wants that pelt who am I to disappoint?" He waited patiently for the mink to approach once she was close enough, the dog leapt out from behind the bush with the axe raised, however, he made the mistake of looking down her cleavage begun to get like the other men. He also did flip-flops around the area, making old-fashioned car-horn noises bell ringing. He eventually flopped to the ground, out of energy. He then watched as the mink ran off, not even noticing he was there. He looked at her saw she got away from him again. He snapped his fingers. "Snap! I goofed up again." The dog said. "I need to hurry. I gotta have her by tomorrow or my master will disown me." He got up ran off to formulate another plan.

Later that day, the mink was in a pink, one piece bathing suit swimming through the lake outside her house. Newt was nearby with a steel cage, smiling sinisterly. "This will nab that curvaceous creature with little effort." He said to himself dove into the water. He swam down until he was at the lake bottom, placed the cage on a nearby rock lifted up the door. He then swam under the rock he placed a laminated magazine with a picture of an attractive male mink inside. The mink looked down at Newt's little excuse for a trap saw the magazine. She then got all like all the males who saw her. She swam like a bullet towards the magazine. However, before Newt could spring the trap, she was out, looking at the magazine like a lovesick puppy. Newt swam up into the cage to see what the problem was the door closed, locking him in. Later, he scuttled up to the surface, still in the cage.

Somewhere around 5:00 PM, the mink was seen taking a bath at the pond. She was in a purple-ish pink bathrobe with her hair wrapped up in white towels. She brought with her a back scrubber, some soap, a lather-builder some shampoo. She looked at the shampoo smiled.

"Shampoo." She said to herself. "A girl's best friend." She threw the towels off her hair let it fall back, she then slipped off the bathrobe stepped into the pond. However, the bottom was all muddy being massaged by Newt, who had a snorkel goggles on.

"This time." Newt thought to himself. "Minerva won't be getting away from me. This is my last chance to get that pelt for my master come heck or high water, I'll get it to him. When she sits in this mud, the lack of friction will send her into the cage below." Unfortunately, his chances of that happening had become slim to nill. He never got a chance to finish before he saw her sit in it. His hormones went completely out of control now. His body turned into that of a gray rockets burst out of the water. He flew off into the sky in spirals. He landed outside the forest in what appeared to be a road. He shifted back into a dog his lower body hit the pavement. Soon afterward, he sat up in a daze. "Oh no." Newt said to himself. "Now what will I tell my master when I come back without that mink's pelt?" He asked himself, then, lightening cracked through the sky. He looked up it started raining. "Oh no. My master is furious." He grudgingly got up walked down the road.


	2. Fired

Newt approached a huge black mansion with a driveway that curved in front of it. The rain continued to come down on him. He looked down at the road with sorrow, knowing full well what awaited him. His master wasn't gonna be happy that he failed to get him a mink pelt. He walked up the steps onto the porch, he looked up at the huge wooden doors for a while, since this was undeniably the very last time he'd ever go through them. He pulled the right door open walked in.

"Come, boy." Newt heard his master call. Newt sadly walked towards the room his master's voice came from. He opened the door saw his master sitting in a chair that faced the fire, obscuring him from view. He walked up to the chair stood next to it, looking up at his master, though all we see is an arm wearing a green sleeve. "You still don't have that mink pelt, I take it?" The man asked. Newt looked down with sorrow, knowing full well what was gonna happen to him. " such a shame too, my best dog fails to catch 1 simple mink."

"B-but master, this mink is always usurping me into letting it get away." Newt said, trying to reason with him, but to no avail.

"No excuses, Newt!" His master shouted. "You know I don't tolerate failure, Newt. You have failed me for far too long you know the penalty for failure." Newt closed his eyes hung his head in shame. The big doors of the mansion then open Newt flies out of them, he flies over the gates of the mansion skids on his butt for a bit before stopping. He stood up rubbed his butt, which was burned from the friction of skidding.

"Ooh, hot hot hot!" Newt said, rubbing his butt vigorously. He looked back at his old house a bit got a sad expression on his face. A tear came from his eye he turned back to the forest. "I don't want to return to the forest that that mink lives in, but where else am I to go?" Newt asked himself. He slowly walked towards the forest, hanging his head.

Minerva had returned from her shower was wrapped up in a towel. She was drying her head with a hair dryer saw the rain pouring down. When it started raining, she decided to take a shower instead of a bath, which meant she had to stand up. She blushed at the thought of how many men must have been staring at her, since she was out in the open when showering even though she already had a shower, she didn't want to go back indoors, since she already had the stuff she needed for a shower while she was outside.

"Hmmm." Minerva said, looking outside. "I wonder what that dorky dog is gonna do to try catch me next time he comes around?" While drying her hair, Minerva failed to notice Newt outside, underneath a nearby tree, moping, toughing his neck where his collar used to be. He looked at the house where Minerva lived a single tear fell from his eye.


	3. Minerva's offer

The next morning, Minerva rose out of her bed, wearing a purple nightgown. She stretched her hands out in opposite directions leaned back, listening to the cracks pops in her spine as she stretched back. A nearby blue bird that was perched on a branch, singing, when he saw her, immediately his eyes bugged out he made old car horn noises, then he stiffened out fell off the branch. Minerva though, didn't notice. She got out of her bed walked into her shower room, she turned on her shower took off her robe, she then stepped into the shower before pulling the curtains shut. Through the curtain she could be seen washing her arms.

Newt, however, was wallowing in his self-pity. He had nothing now, he was reduced to the status of a stray, scraping the area for any available food. He felt so ashamed to have let this happen to him, he began to wonder what he could do with himself now. He certainly couldn't go back to his own home, he was kicked out because he failed to catch Minerva his former master wanted to have nothing to do with him anymore. He just hung his head, which became soaked in the rain, along with the rest of him closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

Minerva was now out of her shower, in a towel drying her hair. While drying, she looked out her window saw something that shocked her. It was Newt. "What the?" She shouted. Without bothering to get dressed, she burst from her front door ran outside to the soaked dog, still in the towel. She knelt down beside him looked at him. "Boy, how long has this guy been here? He looks even more horrible than he normally does." Newt stirred a bit, then opened his eyes saw Minerva.

"Wh-who are you?" He asked. Minerva looked at him, confused.

"What?" She asked. "I'm Minerva Mink, the same mink you've been trying to catch for so long." Newt sighed at this.

"Well." He said. "There's no point in that now. My master disowned me because I failed to catch you, now I'm reduced to this disgraceful shell of my former self." Minerva looked at him, feeling guilty that she was partially the reason he was kicked out of his home. She then got an idea.

"You know." She said. "My home does get pretty lonely with only me there. Sure there's Wilfred, but he's only a hunk once in a full moon. So what I'm trying to say is… will you come live with me?" Newt looked up at her in surprise.

"You're… letting me stay with you?" He asked.

"Hey, I may not like you all that much, but even I have some sympathy for the pathetic." Minerva said. She then put up a finger. "BUT." She continued. "You can only live with me IF… you avoid physical contact with me."

"Anything if it means I at LEAST have shelter from the elements." Newt said. "But I will avoid physical contact with if you at least cover up first." Minerva cocked her head a bit, not getting what Newt said, then she looked at herself realized her towel was starting to slip a bit, revealing a bit of her cleavage. She yanked it up a bit, blushing.

"Thanks, I guess." Minerva said. She stood up, took the dog's hand lead him toward her house.


	4. Newt's first day with Minerva Mink

Minerva opened the door to her house lead the dog in. Having never seen the inside of her house before, he was amazed at how lavish it was.

"Oh my." Newt said. "I never expected anything like this before."

"Well, what DID you expect?" Minerva asked. "That this place would be totally bare?" Minerva then pointed at Newt. "Now listen here, bucko, you're gonna have to throw your own weight around if you're gonna be living here. I'm going to put some clothes on, then I'm gonna come back give you a list of chores you're gonna do. Capiche?" Newt nodded Minerva walked off. Newt basically stood there, looking around at what he knows full well will be his new home. He looked around saw ruby red curtains, a lavender sofa other things. Newt was then snapped out oh his little observation by Minerva's voice.

"Getting your bearings?"

Newt looked saw Minerva wearing a pink T-shirt blue jean shorts, in her hand was a rolled up piece of paper.

"Umm, well, yes, actually." Newt said.

"Good." Minerva said pushed the piece of paper into his hands. "You're way around here if you're gonna be doing these." Newt grabbed the end of the paper that was sticking out the paper rolled out reached the floor kept rolling into the other room.

"My chores?" Newt asked.

"You better believe it, Newt." Minerva said. She then handed him a broom. "After you finished brooming, start mopping, then you can start scrubbing." Minerva walked off. Newt stared at where she left for a few seconds, then he sighed started sweeping.

For the duration of the day, Minerva was a perpetual nag on Newt. Whenever Newt finished 1 chore, Minerva would throw another at him, never giving him a single rest only enough food for him to keep his strength up keep working. By the time Newt finished his chores, the sun was down. Minerva was now wearing a pink night gown with frills on the neck, sleeve ends, bottom hole for her tail. In her hands she held a red blanket with a white pillow she Newt were standing in front of her ruby red couch.

"This is where you will be sleeping, Newt." Minerva said laid the blanket pillow on her couch. "Just consider yourself lucky it's not the floor. This way you can sleep comfortably so you won't be fatigue when you're doing tomorrow's chores."

"Thanks, Minerva." Newt said, then got under the covers.

"Whatever." Minerva said. "Good night." She then walked off. Before pulling away the curtains in the door to her room, though, she looked back at Newt. She was happy that she could allow him to live with her happy that he was in her house. However, she felt rotten for working him the way she was hated seeing him so miserable. She wanted to see him happy that he lived with her, instead, she was making him the exact opposite. Deep in thought, she pulled back the curtains to her room walked inside. She pulled the curtains closed walked over to her bed. She flopped down on it pulled the covers over her, then she fell asleep.


	5. Newt's second day & a new threat

"NEWT!"

Newt awoke with a start the next morning fell off the couch. He looked up saw Minerva's angry eyes staring down at him.

"Good morning, Minerva." Newt said.

"Whatevert." Minerva said. "I'll have some eggs toast for breakfast, I like sunny side up." With that, she walked off to get changed. Newt simply got up walked off to the kitchen. He amazingly got everything ready perfectly. When Minerva came in, she was wearing her red dress from Moon over Minerva with the purple gloves.

"What's the occasion?" Newt asked.

"None." Minerva said. "I just felt like wearing this." She sat down dug into the breakfast Newt made. "I must admit, Newt." She said after swallowing some egg. "For a geek, you sure do good with food."

"Umm, thanks?" Newt said. Later, Minerva finished her breakfast turned to Newt.

"You'd better make yourself something now, Newt." Minerva said. "If you're gonna be doing today's chores you gotta be at full strength."

"Of course, madam." Newt said. Minerva got up walked off. She came back to see Newt finished his pancakes. He looked up saw Minerva with another list. He swallowed.

"Today's chores?" He asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Oh yeah." Minerva said. "You can start by mowing the lawn, then you can scrub the floor." She handed Newt the list as he stood up.

That night, Newt had finished the last chore on the list, the day was over. He took out a pencil crossed mopping off.

"You finished?" Newt turned around saw Minerva in her purple bathrobe. She walked up to him.

"Yes, Minerva." Newt said, showing her the list.

"Good." Minerva said, then she knelt down made eye contact with Newt. "You know, you do good work, Newt." Newt smiled.

"Why, thank you, Minerva." Newt said.

"I might consider giving you less chores tomorrow." Minerva said. Newt looked at her in surprise.

"Less?" He asked. Minerva smiled slyly at him gently rubbed his chest with her hand, making him sweat nervously.

"After the amount of work you've done, I figure you've earned it." Minerva said. She then slipped the hand onto Newt's shoulder. "We should really get to know each other better." Minerva said, slowly shifting further towards Newt. "And if you just relax for a minute, not doing chores, we could." She said in a seductive tone of voice. She leaned closer until her breasts here ever so gently toughing Newt's chest. At this point, Newt couldn't hold it in any longer. He made an old car noise launched himself from Minerva's seductive embrace. Flying around the room like a rocket, literally, crashing onto the couch. Minerva giggled with her hand over her mouth as Newt pulled the covers over himself.

"Well, I hope so." Newt said. "Good night, Minerva Mink."

"Night, Newt." Minerva said. She walked back into her room, feeling better about herself. She climbed into her bed, pulled the covers over herself, turned out the lights. She wrapped her arms around her pillow in her sleep, dreaming it was Newt's chest that the covers were his arms wrapped around her.

Meanwhile, in the mansion Newt's master lived in, his master was walking down a hallway. However, to us, he looks like a shadow.

"Well." He said. "With Newt gone, I'll have to find another dog to catch a mink pelt for me." He walked towards a door. He opened it found himself outside. He walked down a gravel path. "Hmm." He said. "If what he said about that mink usurping him was correct, then perhaps I should fight fire with fire. Yes, that's it. I'll use a female huning dog to catch that female mink." He came to a huge area surrounded by a high fence that has a diagonal square pattern on it. Engraved on a sign above the gate in big letters reads "kennel". Newt's ex-master opened the door. Inside were several hunting dogs that all looked like Newt. However, some had different fur colour, others had different spot patterns. Newt's ex-master walked through the kennel, searching for the perfect dog for the job. Then his eyes rested on a grey hunting dog. It looked identical to Newt in every single detail, except for 1. There were long eyelashes on the dog, indicating it was female. Newt's ex-master approached the dog got her attention.

"Yes, master?" The dog asked.

"Sheela." Newt's ex-master said. "I have a job for you."


	6. Off to the river

(A/N:Sorry this took so long, my computer was down for 5 days, & I've also been working on other fics. Anyway, enjoy.)

Newt woke up the next morning & looked around. He eventually got used to the view of Minerva's living room, and then he looked towards Minerva's room & saw her walk out in a pink towel. By the look of her fur, it would seem Minerva had taken a shower.

"Ah, good to see you're awake now." She said.

"You as well, Minerva." Newt said. He then noticed a piece of paper in Minerva's hand. He figured it was his chores for the day, but it looked puny when compared to his last 2 lists. "Are those my chores?" He asked. "There seem to be less."

"Well there isn't much to do today." Minerva said. "Not even in the chores department." She handed him the list. "I'm gonna go dry off, you can start by making breakfast. I'll have some eggs, sunny side up, toast, & milk."

"Yes, mistress." Newt said. Minerva stopped for a while.

"Mistress." She thought out loud. "I like the sound of that." She then walked into her room. Newt then walked over to the kitchen. By the time Minerva returned, Newt prepared what she asked for. Minerva looked at him & smiled. "Nice work, Newt." She said. "Now why don't you prepare something for yourself, so you can have enough energy to last you for the day."

"Alright, Mistress." Newt said, & got to work on his own meal. After only half a day of chores, Newt was already wrapping up dusting, the last thing on his list. Minerva was in her pink T-shirt & blue jeans, reading a book, while lying on her chair, that Newt normally slept on since Minerva let him live with her. Newt was trying to reach a piece of the chair with the feather duster.

"You finished yet, Newt?" Minerva asked.

"Almost, Mistress." Newt said. "Just have to get this… last… WHOA!" Newt lost his balance & fell on top of Minerva. The 2 just froze & locked eyes. Minerva's mind screeched at her to push Newt off, but another part of her mind insisted that he stay on top of her forever.

"Ummm…" Newt said, at a loss for words. "I slipped." Minerva just let Newt lie on her before she finally responded.

"Get off of me." She said. "Now!" Newt immediately got off of her.

"My apologies, Mistress." Newt said, nervously. "It was an accident, I swear."

"Whatever." Minerva said, wiping invisible dirt off the part of her body that Newt touched when he fell on top of her. "Now I gotta wash the geek off."

"I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again." Newt said, apologetically. Minerva put her hands on her hips.

"Whatever." Minerva said. "Now get the last bit!" Newt climbed onto the couch & dusted off the last part. Then he checked his final chore off the list.

"Done." He said. Minerva smirked.

"So soon?" She asked. "Anyway, I'm glad you're done. I was gonna go down to sunbathe at the river & was wondering if you would like to join me.". Newt's horomones went nearly haywire.

"Humina-humina-hamina, okay." He said. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as I'm ready." Minerva said. She walked off. However, neither Newt nor Minerva were aware that somebody was watching them through a knothole in Minerva's wall. On the other side was the female hunting dog who looked like Newt.

"So, THIS is where he ended up." The dog said. "My master may be interested to know that my brother is living with the mink he was originally ordered catch. I can hardly wait to see the look on his face." With that, she left.

"Okay, I'm ready." Newt turned to where he heard Minerva's voice come from & saw her in a 2-piece yellow bathing suit with a bottle of suntan lotion in her hand, along with a towel, a tanning mirror was in her other hand. She also had on sunglasses. Newt's eyes popped out of their sockets & gave Minerva a 1 over. Then they popped back into his sockets, he made an old car noise, & fell backwards. Minerva giggled at this. She the walked up to Newt & propped him back on his feet. "C'mon, buddy. The lake beckons for our presence. & with that, Minerva walked out the door, dragging a stiff & dazed Newt with her.


	7. At the river

Newt & Minerva arrived at the river in a few short minutes. Once there, Minerva layed the towel in the ground & lay down on it. She started rubbing sunscreen all over her body. Newt just stared out at the river, thinking about what he had been through living with Minerva. The past 2 days were rather unpleasant, but today was different, as if Minerva wanted to spend more time with Newt. Newt began to wonder if Minerva were developing some sort of affection for her, but he figured it would last until somebody with better abs came along. His thoughts were then interrupted by Minerva.

"Newt!" Minerva called. Newt walked over to her.

"What is it, mistress?" Newt asked.

"I have 1 last chore for you." She said. Newt just felt disappointed.

"B-but I thought I did all my chores." Newt said. Minerva giggled.

"Relax, Newt." Minerva said. "It's more of a request than a chore actually." Newt calmed down.

"Really?" Newt asked. Minerva picked up her nearby bottle of sunscreen & handed it to Newt.

"Could you please rub some of this on my back?" She asked. Newt's horomones started jumping a little.

"S-s-sure." He said, shakily. Minerva smiled.

"Thanks, Newt." Minerva said. She then rolled over & unhooked her bikini top, laying the straps on her sides so Newt could see her whole back. Newt put some in his hands & proceeded to rub Minerva's back with it. He was feeling nervous & fighting off the urge to touch Minerva's curves inappropriately.

"Control yourself, Newt." Newt kept telling himself. "Minerva just wants you to put sunscreen on her back, not to fondle her."

"I heard that, Newt." Minerva said. Newt looked down at her.

"You did?" He asked. Minerva looked back at him & nodded her head with a smile.

"Trying to control your male urges, huh?" She asked. "Afraid that touching me in a place I don't want to be touched in will make me kick you out like your ex-master did, huh? Well, good work, you have self control. I admire that in a man." She said. She then looked & saw her back entirely covered. "I think you've put enough on now, Newt." Minerva said. Minerva rehooked her bikini top. Newt put the sunscreen down & charged into the river. He dove in & felt all the heat he felt from touching Minerva go away. He saw Minerva roll over & bring out her tanning mirror, setting it on herself. He simply smiled at the sight of seeing his new mistress pleased at his job well done.

"Hello, brother."

Newt jumped at the unexpectedness of the mysteriousness of the voice & turned in its direction. Immediately he saw Sheela staring at him in the face. His heart stopped beating for a moment.

"S-s-s-sister?" He asked. "What brings you here?"

"Your ex-master did." Sheela said. "After you failed & got evicted for your incompetence, the master decided to play it safe & fight fire WITH fire. He decided to take your word for it & send something far more resistant to the female charms of your new mistress." Newt jumped at that last part.

"You know?" He asked. Sheela nodded her head.

"Yes, brother." She said. "I'm fully aware that the mink is allowing you to live with her. Perhaps she is taking pity on you for your predicament. Either way, I shall bring that mink pelt back to my master, & there will be nothing you can do about it." Newt frowned at his sister's remark.

"We shall see, sister." Newt said. The 2 then dispursed. Newt walked back to the edge of the river. Once there, he sat down & leaned on a nearby rock in the water. He then looked & saw Minerva standing at the edge, looking down at him.

"What is it, mistress?" Newt asked, puzzled.

"Would you like some company?" She asked. She walked into the water towards Newt & sat down next to him, leaning on the same rock as him. His hormones flared up again, causing him to sweat. Minerva looked over at him & leaned against him so their shoulders & upper arms were touching. Minerva looked over at him.

"So." She said, slightly seductively. "You enjoying yourself?" Newt sweat like a polar bear in a sauna.

"Eeeerrrrm." He said nervously. Minerva leaned off him & faced him. She grabbed his shoulder & turned him so his whole body was facing her.

"Well I have to tell you." She said, softly running a finger back & forth across Newt's chest. "I am." Newt sweat even more now. Minerva placed her hand on Newt's back & her other hand on Newt's shoulder & started to pull herself closer to the heavily perspiring dog. "We should do this more often." She said in a very sultry tone. At that point, her breasts were pressed against Newt's chest. Newt finally lost it, he flew it into the air like a rocket & splashed back down into the water. Minerva was soaked, but tolerated it. "Guess I should've expected that." She said. She then looked down at Newt floating in the water. She smiled & picked him up bridal style. "C'mon, Newt." She said. "Let's just relax on the side of the river, okay?"

"Okay." Newt said, dazed. Minerva then carried him out of the river & put him on the ground next to where she was sunbathing. She then lay down next to him & out her hands behind her head. She looked over to him & smiled. She then looked back up at the sky.


	8. Sheela's first capture attempt

Sheela was close by, watching the 2 sunbathing.

"Capturing that aggravating animal may have proven too much for my mutt of a brother, but not me." She said to herself. "I will capture that menacing mink & bring her to my master. By any means necessary." She then looked over at Newt. "However, my bothersome brother will constantly protect his mistress from my schemes. Then again, his attempts to capture the mink when he was under my master's employment were pretty ridiculous failures, so I doubt he could protect the mink anymore than he could catch her." She then scratched her chin. "Then again." She figured. "I still shouldn't underestimate him. He's had his moments in the sunlight before." With that, she ducked away to plot a trap.

It was 4:00 when Newt & Minerva returned home to Minerva's house. Newt dried himself off with a towel in the living room while Minerva did that in her room. After a while, Newt heard what sounded like a hairdryer. He turned & looked over the edge of his sleeping couch & saw Minerva in a pink towel drying herself off with a hairdryer with her back & left side facing him. Newt saw her hair blown about by the hair dryer like a cape on her head, adding to her beauty. Newt could only watch as the mink dried herself off. Then he noticed something else. The towel Minerva was wearing started to slip, & because Newt didn't see the bikini straps on her shoulder, he could only deduce that the towel was all she had on, nothing else. This was also illustrated by the fact that he saw Minerva's swimsuit in the bathroom. Newt then saw the back end of the towel slip, showing Minerva's back. The slit opened further until it was down near Minerva's waist. Then the top of the towel started falling off, Newt's eyes widened & his corneas narrowed at the prospect of seeing Minerva undressed. However, it had only begun to fall when…

"Newt?"

Newt was snapped out of his little sexual fantasy by Minerva, who was now looking at him. She was still wearing the towel, & it looked untouched, like it never slipped off. Newt just continued staring, unsure of what to do.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh." Newt said, his cheeks as red as ketchup. Minerva giggled a bit.

"It's probably best you don't say anything, Newt." Minerva said. "It's probably something dirty a lonely guy would think up anyway."

"Eerm, yeah." Newt said, chuckling nervously with a crooked smile. He then ducked back behind the couch. After a while, Minerva showed up, wearing her purple bathrobe. She sat down on the couch right on Newt's right. Newt felt kinda uncomfortable with her so close to him. Minerva then looked over at him.

"You know, Newt." She said. "I really enjoyed our time together at the river today."

"Erm, yeah, me too." Newt said. Minerva then smirked at Newt.

"You know, Newt." Minerva said. "You may be dorky, annoying, and a nerd. But the minute you look past those downsides, you start to see somebody's true nature." Newt looked at Minerva like there was an alien sticking out of her stomach.

"But you always fell for muscle-bound Fonz look-alikes." Newt said. Minerva looked kinda miffed, but then calmed down.

"Okay, GRANTED I've been real shallow." Minerva said. "& I still might be a lot. But I suppose I could TRY to see past your geeky body to your handsome heart."

"Thanks, Minerva." Newt said.

"Forget about it." Minerva said. "Anyway, it's almost dinnertime, so get to cookin." Newt felt like he was put up on a pedestal only to be pushed off. He hung his head a little.

"Alright, Mistress." He said, sounding hurt, & grudgingly walked into the kitchen. Minerva felt like kicking herself for that, & it hurt her as much as it did Newt. Meanwhile, Sheela was staring in through the kitchen window.

"Ah." Sheela said. "No to put my plan into action. The minute that menacing mink sits in her chair, the mechanism I rigged into it will rocket her straight to my master's house."

After 20 minutes, Newt had prepared dinner for Minerva & himself. They both sat at the table, eating. Minerva was enjoying Chinese food, while Newt settled for a simple spaghetti. Sheela was kind of wondering why her rocket mechanism wouldn't work. She sat through the entire dinner outside, waiting for her trap to activate. Afterwards, they both left for the parlor portion of the room. Sheela silently went into the room & took the chair out. She stared at it angrily.

"I just don't understand." She said. "Why didn't it work?" She checked under the chair where the rocket was attached, & saw a disconnected wire. "How did this get loose?" She wondered to herself. She reconnected the wire & heard the motor fire up. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh no." She muttered to herself. Then the rocket took off, taking her with it. Newt & Minerva looked outside upon hearing the noise, but heard nothing.

"A bear probably?" Newt suggested.

"Maybe." Minerva agreed. Minerva flipped the TV on & they both watched, both blushing over being close to each other, as their arms were almost touching.


	9. Events Of The night

That night, Newt was fast asleep on the couch with Minerva Mink watching him. She reflected to memories of what she & Newt had done that day, & was mentally kicking herself for ordering Newt to make dinner all by himself. Lately, talking to Newt was beginning to be as hard as it used to be when she was talking to Wilford every full moon. She felt like her brain slipped right out of her ear & splattered on the floor, she barely knew what to say around Newt. Normally though, all she could think to say was things she knew would make Newt feel down. She then reflected on all the times Newt had tried to catch her.

"Nobody else has been as determined as Newt to catch me." She said to herself. "Before his arrival, all I had to make me happy were my memories of Wilford, but he moved away 3 weeks ago. Wilford was the only man I ever loved, but that was because I was so shallow. Perhaps there's more to love than just looks." Minerva thought for a moment, then brushed the thought off. "Nah." She said. Then felt like a weight of guilt was placed on her chest.

Minerva smiled down on Newt's sleeping form. "Well, Newt." Minerva said, so as not to wake the slumbering canine up. "I'll try to make it up to you tomorrow." She gently leaned over & kissed Newt on his nose. She then got up & walked into her room. She approached her bed, undressed herself, & climbed in. She pulled the covers over herself & drifted off to sleep. She dreamt she was cuddling with Newt in her bed, & both were enjoying themselves & each other's company.

Sheela was in a tree outside, covered in soot with the tip of her ear on fire from her failed attempt to catch the mink. She was looking through into Minerva's room at her with binoculars. She was clenching them in anger. "So, that curvy creature must be smarter than I thought. Or maybe it was that dumpy brother of mine. Or simply just a simple touch of misfortune on my part. Either way, I will not fail like I did last time." She took off the binoculars, wet her finger with her tongue, & put out the fire on her ear. "Next time, I'll be ready." She leapt off the tree, & ran off to plan her next trap. While running, she looked off to her left, & saw what looked like the silhouette of a small nerdy-looking wolf up on a ledge.


	10. Enter Wilford

That morning, Newt woke up & saw Minerva again, in a towel & dripping wet from being in the shower. She handed him a small piece of paper.

"Okay, Newt." Minerva said. "Here's your chores for the day. For breakfast, I'll have some toast and sausages."

"Right away, mistress." Newt said. He went straight to work. Later, they were both seated & eating. Minerva, now wearing a green tank-top & bright blue sweatpants, was sitting next to Newt, eating her requested food. All Newt had was some waffles, Lucky Charms, & some milk. While eating, he couldn't help but notice Minerva looking over at him from time to time, looking like she was love struck. Newt simply brushed it off & continued chewing his cereal. "I could've sworn Minerva was staring at me like she loved me or something." Newt thought to himself, then shook his head. "Nah, must be me." He thought again. "Minerva would never want to have me as a boyfriend. I'm not her type." Then, he sort of looked up. "Am I?" He asked in his head.

After breakfast, Newt had finished washing the dishes, cups, & bowls, which were used in making the breakfast. He turned over to Minerva, who was watching him.

"I cleaned the dishes." Newt said.

"Good work." Minerva said. "Now you can cut the grass. The lawnmower's in the tool shed. I hope you remembered that from day 1." Newt shuddered.

"Oh I remember alright." Newt said. At that moment, Minerva's face turned to that of remorse, and a lump of guilt formed in her chest. She was awful to Newt when he first arrived after being evicted out of his own home. She watched Newt walk off out the door. Sheela was watching this from up in a tree, through binoculars.

"Ha." She said. "My brother has left. Now's my chance to snatch that mendacious mink. When my brother goes to mow the lawn, I'll sneak over, and snatch that curved carnivore." Sheela took the binoculars off her eyes. However, the branch she was on began to break. Sheela's eyes widened in realization. "Oh no." She quietly said to herself. The branch then came off the tree, causing Sheela to fall into the pond below. "Oooooooooh." Sheela moaned. She sat up a bit, then saw a light blue hand reach down towards her. She looked to where the hand came from & saw a light blue nerdy-looking anthro wolf wearing thick glasses, tope pants, & a red bowtie. He wore a goofy smile on his face.

"You look like you could use a hand." The wolf said. Sheela slowly reached towards his hand.

"Um, thanks." Sheela said. She stood up & walked out of the water up to him.

"Thanks." The wolf said. "The names Wilford. Wilford B. Wolf. What's yours?"

"Sheela." Sheela said. Wilford shook her hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Sheela." Wilford said. "Hope we meet again soon." Sheela just stared after him, looking love struck.

"Nobody's ever done that for me before." Sheela said to herself. Then she started hitting herself on her own head. "Pull yourself together, Sheela!" Sheela said. "The master is counting on you to capture that mink & give him her pelt. And you mustn't disappoint." She looked over at the house where Minerva & Newt lived, and started towards it.


	11. In the garden

Newt was pushing a lawnmower across Minerva's garden. It was hot & sweaty work for him, and he certainly looked tired. As he passed in front of Minerva's house, she walked out with a glass of lemonade on a tray towards Newt.

"You looked hot, Newt." Minerva said. "So I made this for you." Newt looked at the glass in front of him, then up at Minerva.

"That's really for me?" He asked.

"Of course it is." Minerva said. "You have to stay hydrated to get all these chores done." Newt stared at Minerva with a slight frown, taking the glass.

"Uuuh." He said. "Thanks, I guess." He then drunk a bit of the lemonade & splashed the rest on his face. "Aah." He sighed. "That is just what I needed." Minerva smiled.

"I'm glad you liked that, Newt." Minerva said. "Tell you what. Since you liked my lemonade so much, I'll weed the garden for you." Newt looked at Minerva like she had an alien spore growing out of her skull.

"You're kidding." Newt said. Minerva shook her head.

"Nuh uh." She said. "I'm serious. It's the least I can do since you liked my lemonade so much, Newt. Just let me take this tray inside first." Newt watched Minerva walk back into the house, & for a while, he found himself staring at Minerva's butt as she walked, but he quickly averted his eyes.

"No, Newt." He silently told himself. "Minerva is your host & mistress, not some object for you to stare at. She took you in when your ex-master kicked you out, & you have to give her the respect she deserves for it."

"Oh, & Newt." Minerva said, turning her head slightly around, getting Newt's attention. "I don't think you're a pervert, I know you were leering at me just now." Newt jumped a bit.

"Y-you know?" He asked.

"Yeah." Minerva said. "You're not the first person to do it, Newt. So many people have done it to me that I'm used to it now." Newt felt slightly better.

"Oh." He said simply. "Well, that's good to know."

"Right." Minerva said. "Be out soon." She walked back inside the house. Newt went back to mowing the lawn. While inside, Sheela was waiting.

"Good, she's come inside." Sheela said silently to herself. "Now's my chance to grab her. My master will be so proud of me when I bring him that mink." Minerva walked inside the house, oblivious to Newt's sister's prescence. She walked over to the sink and placed the tray in it. She looked out & saw Newt mowing the lawn. She stared at him like she normally would a man who looked like any stereotypical Fonz wannabe, or somebody with the stature of Hercules, aka, in a trance. Sheela silently snuck up behind her with a net.

"Wow." Minerva said to herself. "I never noticed before, but Newt's got some pretty cute ears. Those floppy things are so adorable, kinda makes you wanna touch 'em." She continued to stare at him, then her smiled disappeared as she thought back to when she let him stay with her. "& to think I've been taking him for granted all this time, I feel so awful, I just wanna shave my head & shoot myself for it. Well, not really, maybe just kick myself. I really shouldn't put him under so much abuse, seeing as he got kicked out of his own home, & I'm making it worse on him by making him do my work." A while passed, & Minerva was unaware that Sheela was just right behind her. "Well." She said. "I should probably go help him with the weeds." Sheela raised the net up over her head. However, she was about to bring it down on Minerva when it snagged on something. Sheela looked at where the snag was & saw she got the chandelier by accident.

"Gah!" Sheela said, so Minerva wouldn't hear her. "Just my luck." Minerva turned to her left & started to walk towards the door. "Oh no you don't!" Sheela thought as she released the net from the chandelier. She charged at Minerva with the force of a bullet train with the intent on capturing her. However, Minerva closed the door before Sheela could get anywhere near her, causing her to run into it. "Ouch, by dose!" Sheela said, her whole body pressed up against the door. She fell off it onto the ground. Meanwhile, Minerva was walking towards the toolshed.

"I'll just go get some gloves & scissors from the toolshed." Minerva called to Newt as she walked towards it.

"Alright, mistress." Newt called back. However, Newt then saw something move in the bush near Minerva. His eyes widened.

"MINERVA! LOOK OUT!" He shouted, & dove into the bushes. Minerva watched as the bushes rustled & heard growls as Newt & the mystery interloper wrestled in them. After a while, Newt & somebody Minerva recognized came out, rolling around on the ground, strangling each other.

"Wait!" Minerva shouted, stopping both Newt & the other person, they both looked up at her.

"What is it, mistress?" Newt asked.

"Mistress?" The other person asked. Minerva looked at the other person whom Newt still had a choke-hold on, & uttered only 1 word.

"Wilford?"


	12. When 2 canines meet

(A/N:Sorry about the slow update, but my computer's harddrive went kaput, so my brother brought up his computer to let me use. Now I finally can type again. Now for the fic.)

Newt stared at the wolf he mistook for an attacker & assaulted, & looked back at Minerva.

"You know this wolf?" Newt asked.

"Um, yeah." Minerva said, then opened her hand towards Wilford as if to present him. "Newt, this is Wilford B. Wolf. Him & I dated for a little while, but then his family moved up to Arizona, & they took him with them." Minerva then looked at Wilford & opened her hand towards Newt in the same fashion she did Wilford. "Wilford, this is Newt. He's an ex-hunting dog who got disowned when his master got fed up with him failing to catch me time & time again, so I decided to let him live with me."

"Wow, Minerva." Wilford said, smiling. "That's nice of you."

"Yeah, well." Minerva said. "He looked pretty pitiful out there, & I was kinda the reason he got the boot. So I had to do something."

"So you let him live with you, huh?" Wilford asked. Minerva simply nodded.

"But enough about that." Minerva said. "What brings you back?"

"Well." Wilford said. "I'm just visiting. My parents say they might consider moving back, but I'm not really sure."

"Well." Minerva said. "As long as you're here, why don't you stick around for a while?"

"Um, alright." Wilford said.

"Now you 2 boys let go of each other. I just gotta finish the weeds, then we can go inside for some coffee." She then turned to Newt. "Care to whip up some coffee & join us, Newt?" Newt looked kind of down.

"Alright, Mistress." He kind of sighed. He & Wilford let go of each other & stood up. They then followed Minerva inside the house. Sheela, however, saw everything. She was staring out the window with her face in a mixture of sadness & rage. She had such a grip on the window, she was putting scratch marks in it.

"Why that white, curvaceous, annoying, fashion-obsessed hussie!" Sheela shouted quietly upon seeing Minerva & Wildord together. "She's waltzing in on that wolf who pulled me out of the water. Alright, Minerva. Now it's become personal."


	13. Wilford's prescence

Newt & Wilford sat at the table as Minerva was outside weeding the garden. The tension in the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. They stayed perfectly still for what seemed like forever, stiff as boards. Finally, Wilford decided to break the silence with some conversation.

"So, uh..." He said. "How long you loved with your ex-master?" Newt slowly looked over at him.

"24 years." Newt said.

"24 years, you say?" Wilford asked.

"Yes." Newt said.

"Must've been pretty hard on you when you master kicked you out." Wilford said.

"Yep." Newt said. "However, now it seems more like a blessing in disguise."

"Because you're living with Minerva now?" Wilford asked.

"Well, yeah I guess." Newt said.

"She nice to you?" Wilford asked.

"Not when I first came here she wasn't, but she's lightened up a bit." Newt responded.

"Really?" Wilford asked. "So she's not as shallow as she was when I first met her?"

"Well, I wouldn't go as far as to say that." Newt said. "But her tolerance of nerdy guys like us has increased by a margin, sorta."

"Oh, you don't say." Wilford said.

"Oh, but I do say, Wilford." Replied Newt. Meanwhile, outside, Minerva had only 6 weeds remaining in her garden. However, Sheela was climbing out of Minerva's chimney, glaring at her furociously.

"Alright, mink." Sheela said coldly. "You mess with the wolf, you mess with Sheela, & Sheela is NOT somebody you wanna mess with." She pulled out a crossbow with a white glove in place of the needle on the arrow, & a sack on the back. "With this device I have consructed, I will capture you & take you triumphantly to my master to have your pelt." She lined up the crosshairs with Minerva, who was leaned over while weeding. Sheela took a minute to aim, then fired. The arrow flew directly at her, but Minerva got up & walked over to another weed. Sheela's arrow instead got something else. She was then pulled down when the arrow retracted, right into a rose bush. "YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sheela shrieked as she flew through the air, covered in rose thorns.

"Well, that's the last of those pesky weeds." Minerva said, taking off her gloves. She walked over to the tool shed & put them away. She then walked out of the toolshed & closed the door. She then walked over to her house & opened the door, she walked inside & closed the door, looking at the boys. "Well, the lawn's officially weed free." She then turned to Newt. "Care to make us coffee, Newt?"

"Yes, mistress." Newt said. He got up & walked to the kitchen. He got out some coffee beans & filled them into the coffee machine on the counter. He switched it on & put the pot in the recieving end of the coffee machine. He then looked back at Minerva & Wilford. He felt a wave of scorn & jealousy wash through his body when he saw Minerva laugh at a joke that Wilford told him. He then looked back to wait for the coffee pot. Minerva looked over at Newt. She felt sorry for him, knowing what she suspected. She frowned a bit, thinking of what she was making him feel. Wilford looked at Minerva, confused, then back at Newt. After a little while, something occured to Wilford. He looked at Minerva, smiling softly.

"You love that dog, don't you." Wilford asked. Minerva jumped a bit, then looked at Wilford.

"Wh-what?" Minerva asked. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I saw you looking at him just now." Wilford said. "Your eyes were filled with sadness, possibly for how you've treated him when he came here. & of lust, of something you want from that dog, like say, his virginity." Minerva blushed like a ripe tomato at the word "virginity".

"Ummm... well..." Minerva struggled in saying. "I suppose I might like him a bit more than I did when he furst arrived, but I wouldn't say I'd wanna ravage him."

"Well, that proves it." Wilford said. "You're starting to see that there's more to love than a man's body, his voice, or the size of his wallet, those are just bonuses. You're finally realizing that when it comes to love, all that matters is whether he's a nice guy or not, Minerva." Minerva stared at Wilford for a little bit. Then looked down at the floor.

"Well, yeah." Minerva said, sounding defeated. "I suppose I MIGHT be developing a crush on Newt, but how do I let the dog know? & can Newt really make me happy, Wilford?"

"I suppose he could." Wilford said. "If you'll give him a chance that is." Minerva shifted her eyes to look at Wlilford & smiled.

"Alright, Wilford." Minerva said. "I'll try." Just then, Newt came back with a tray with 3 cups of coffee on it.

"The coffee is ready." Newt said. Minerva looked up at Newt & smiled.

"Ah, good." Minerva said. "Please, Newt, sit down." Newt did just that. Everybody took a cup of coffee & began drinking it. However, Sheela was staring at the group with a look of pure malice fixed on her face. She stared at Minerva with the kind of sneer that seemed to say "I'm gonna rip out your spine & whip you to death with it.".

"Alright, you usurping piece of mink." Sheela quitely said to Minerva, even though she knew Minerva couldn't hear her. "I'm not going to allow you to move in on the wolf who graciously helped me out of the water. The minute I offer you to my master, I'll make him put you through excrutiating torment." She then looked over at Wilford, & her mood changed to that of sadness. "& don't worry, my lupine stud, we'll be together soon." Finally she looked at her brother. "& I certainly haven't forgotten about you, Newt." She said. "Once I'm through with the mink, you're next." She then ran off to scheme.


	14. Why Minerva Hates Poultry

Newt, Minerva, & Wilford all sat around the coffee table, drinking coffee.

"This is a good cup, Newt." Minerva said. "Better than anything I ever made." Newt smiled at Minerva.

"Thanks, Minerva." Newt said. "It's a recipe I thought up back when I was living with my ex-master."

"Wow, you're a gifted dog, Newt." Wilford replied. He sipped his coffee, & out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Minerva's answering machine had a message on it.

"Hey, Minerva." Wilford replied. "You got a message on your answering machine." Minerva looked over to her machine, she looked at it & smiled.

"Thanks, Wilford." She said. She walked over to it & answered it.

"Hey, Minerva." Said a nerdy voice on the other end. "This is Foul Mouth. Listen, dad gum Shirley is outta town, so I was wondering if you could..." Before the message could continue on, Minerva completely erased it, & shuddered.

"Uuuuuugh." Minerva shuddered "Poultry." Both canines looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong with poultry?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, what?" Wilford responded. Minerva sagged her shoulders.

"I was never able to talk about it." Minerva said. "But I suppose it may help to lessen the pain." She walked over to the boys & sat down in between them. "When I was 6, my mom took me to my Aunt's farm." Flashback to a car driving to a farm. A 6 year old Minerva Mink comes out. She was wearing a pink & green dress & had her hair in pigtails. She bounded out of the car & ran up to a plump female mink who's outfit just screamed "farmer's wife". The little girl Minerva leapt up & grabbed the adult mink in a hug.

"Auntie Maggie!" She shouted. The adult mink hugged her back.

"There's my favourite niece?" Minerva's Aunt Maggie said. The little Minerva looked up at her aunt.

"Aunt Maggie, I'm your only niece." She replied. Her Aunt Maggie pinched her cheek.

"That's why you're my favourite niece." She said.

"Hm, sounds like you liked you're aunt, Minerva." Newt said, ending the flashback there. Minerva looked at him.

"Well, yeah." Minerva responded. "I did."

"Then where did the whole fowl-hating part originate from, Minerva?" Wilford asked. Minerva clutched her arms.

"Well..." She began. She begun another flashback. "That particular visit, Aunt Maggie asked me to feed the chickens." We see young Minerva walking into the chicken coop with a huge bag of chicken feed.

"Here you go, chickies." The young Minerva said, in a voice that sounded like Amy Rose. She opened the bag, & in an instant, she was completely covered in poultry. "AAHH! HELP ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The young Minerva shrieked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Minerva shrieked as the flashback ended. She started breathing heavily, shaking a little bit. "& I have been afraid of chickens ever since." She was still shaking, & noticed both boys looking at her, concerned. She then looked over at Newt. & then leaned onto the dog, still shaking. Newt's faced became flushed. He shifted his body so Minerva's head was resting on his shoulder & she was snuggled up into his chest & belly. He then put an arm around Minerva to comfort her. Minerva then let her arms loose & wrapped them around Newt, hugging him tightly. Newt patted Minerva Mink on the back, comfortingly.

"Well, those days are behind you now, Minerva." Newt said.

"I know." She replied. "It's just so hard to forget what happened so many years back." Minerva still shivered as Newt did his best to comfort the mink. Wilford stared at this & smiled.

"Wow." He thought. "Minerva must really like Newt to let him touch her. I hope those 2 are happy together, course they will be." Wilford continued to watch as Newt comforted Minerva, all of them unaware of who heard them. Sheela was listening in with her highly sensitrive dog ears to Minerva's little admittance. She then smiled evilly.

"So, that mendacious mink is afraid of poultry." She said to herself. "This is the perfect opportunity for me to capture her & take her to my master." She said. She then ran off with an idea forming in her doggy mind.


	15. Minerva's lust

(A/N:For all those of you wondering about the previous chapter, in the episode entitled Meet Minerva, when Fowlmouth called Minerva, she said "Poultry, eww.".)

As the day passed, Wilford left, saying he was gonna return tomorrow. Newt had since finished his chores & was cleaning up the dishes used in the dinner. Minerva, though, was sitting in the living room watching TV. She turned & looked at Newt. She smiled when she saw him. He soon finished up & then joined Minerva. He sat down next to her.

"Glad you could join me, Newt." Minerva said.

"Thanks, Minerva." Newt answered.

"I was getting lonely in this room all by myself." Minerva sighed.

"You don't have to be, Minerva." Newt said. Minerva looked over at Newt.

"Why do you say that, Newt?" Minerva asked. Newt turned to her.

"Minerva Mink, there's something you must know immediately." Newt said. He slowly got closer to Minerva.

"What is that, Newt?" Minerva asked as Newt placed both his hands on her shoulders.

"Minerva, I love you." Newt said. At which point, Newt slowly climbed onto Minerva's lap & started kissing her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Minerva was surprised by this, but eventually accepted the kiss. Minerva then slowly wrapped her arms around Newts neck & held him close to her. Newt then brought his hands off of Minerva's shoulders & under her arms & sensually started kissing Minerva's neck, allowing his tongue to leave wet trails of saliva on her fur. Newt then started caressing Minerva's waist, making her moan softly. Newt's hand then dug under Minerva's shirt & slowly massaged its way up her belly to her chest. His hand dug under her bra & started caressing her breast.

"Newt." Minera moaned as Newt's other hand slowly unzipped her pants. "Please, don't stop."

"Don't stop what, Minerva?" Minerva heard Newt ask. Minerva then opened her eyes to see that Newt wasn't on top of her, & her pants were zipped up. She looked to her right & saw that Newt was still there, looking at her, confused.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm... Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Minerva said, blushing fiercly, trying to hide the fact that she was fantasizing Newt making love to her.

"You were moaning & saying my name just now, Minerva." Newt said, sounding concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Uh, yeah." Minerva said. Newt smirked.

"Did you have a sexual fantasy about me?" Newt asked. Minerva's eye's widened, her blush strengthened, & her irises shrunk.

"W-WHAT?" Minerva asked.

"C'mon, Minerva." Newt said. "I had 1 about you, too."

"I suppose that IS true." Minerva said. She then whispered her fantasy into Newt's ear. Newt looked surprised upon hearing it.

"I did THAT in your fantasy?" Newt asked.

"Well, yes." Minerva said. "It seemed so real." Newt smirked.

"I could make it happen, if you want." He said in a sly tone.

"Don't count on it." Minerva said. "Now, tell me yours."

"Well, alright." Minerva said. He brought Minerva's head down & whispered into her ear. She giggled when she heard it.

"So it fell off?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, Minerva." Newt said. "It did."

"Well, Newt." Minerva said, she then pointed to her breasts. "I don't show these off to just anybody. Come to think of it, I've never shown them off to anybody on purpose." She then leaned close to Newt, causing him to lean back nervously. "But if you're lucky." She said in a seductive tone. "I might show them to you." Newt couldn't hold it in anymore at that. He shot into the air like a rocket. He spun through the room a few times, then floated down onto where he was sitting. Minerva was laughing when he returned. "You're funny, Newt. I like you." Minerva said. Newt looked at her, completely shocked.

"Y-you like me, Minerva?" Newt asked.

"Yeah, I do now." Minerva said. "You're an okay guy. & I like having you here. You're a good worker." Newt was slightly hurt by that last part. "& a great listener." She said, making Newt feel better.

"Thanks, Minerva."

"Forget about it, Newt." Minerva said. Later that night, Minerva was asleep in bed. She appeared to be moaning in ecstacy while boucing in her sleep. In her dream, Newt was in the bed with her, & they were both making out while under the blanket. Newt was wearing (as usual) nothing, while Minerva was wearing a white lacy bra & panties. Newt kissed Minerva roughly, licking the inside of her mouth, while Minverva did the same, holding Newt close. Newt's hands softly caressed Minerva's back, making her moan softly. "Oh, Newt." Minerva cooed. Newt nudged his muzzle into Minerva's neck & kissed it. He then brought his hands up to Minerva's bra & slowly started unhooking it.

"Are you ready for this, Minerva?" Newt asked. Minerva smiled.

"Yes, Newt." She said. "I'm ready." Newt smiled & finished unhooking it. He then climbed on top of Minerva & started pulling it off her breasts. It was almost completely off when she abruptly woke up. She looked around & saw Newt wasn't in her room. She also noticed she was holding her pillow on top of her. She looked down at her body & saw she had on her purple bathrobe. "Guess it must've been a dream." Minerva said to herself. She placed her pillow in its original spot & put her head on it. She looked to where she knew Newt was. She then smiled softly. "He's a good worker, a great listener..." Minerva started, then closed her eyes. "& probably an amazing love-maker." She softly said before falling asleep.


	16. That morning

That morning, the sun washed over Minerva's face. She sat up in her bed & stretched way back. A robin perched on Minerva's windowsill at that exact time & saw Minerva stretching making her breasts more noticeable. His eyes started bugging out at this & he made old car noises. He then stiffened & fell backwards out of the window. Minerva climbed out of her bed & looked over at where she knew Newt was. She smiled at it.

"I think I'll let him sleep." She said to herself. "He looks cute when he's asleep." She then walked into her bathroom. She opened up her shower curtain, removed her purple bathrobe that she slept in last night, & stepped in, after closing the shower curtain behind her. She turned on the hot & cold water & let it wash over her. While showering, she thought back to her dream & fantasy from last night & yesterday respectively. "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself. "Am I actually becoming attracted to that dorky dog, Newt?" She began to think about the past 4 days he lived with her, & smiled. "He's been the best company I ever had, even when compared to Wilford Wolf." She then thought back to when she let him move in with her, & frowned sadly. "I'm so ashamed of myself for using him like that. I don't deserve to have somebody like him in my home. Somebody so nice, so smart… so hot." She then stopped herself on "hot". "Did I just call Newt hot?" She asked herself. "Maybe I am falling for him." She then shook her head vigorously. "Of course not. I just developed more respect for him, that's all." She peeked out of the curtain at where Newt was. "Is it?" She stared at him for a little bit. "I'll get back to that later." She figured. After she was finished her shower, she stepped out of her bathroom with a towel around her body & another towel around her hair. She walked up to Newt & looked down at him, & smiled. "He looks so natural." She said to herself. She then noticed him stirring slightly. "Oh, he's waking up." She said. She looked down at her chest & pondered on a recent thought. "Should I?" She asked. While thinking, she smirked. "It may be a perfect way to wake up for any man." She then had another thought, & dismissed her previous thought. "Nahhh." She said. "I don't want to give him the wrong idea." Soon after, Newt started waking up. He looked at Minerva, & focused on her.

"Mistress?" He asked.

"Yes, Newt." Minerva said. "I decided to let you sleep in a little bit." Newt woke up a bit more from what Minerva said.

"Really?" He asked. "You let me sleep in, Minerva?" Minerva giggled.

"Uh huh." She said. "I figured you've earned it for all your hard work."

"Ummm, gee thanks, Minerva." Newt said.

"Right." Minerva said, then pointed at him. "Don't let it go to your head though, Newt. I might consider doing that again, but I wouldn't bet on it if I were you." She then handed him a piece of paper. "Here's your chores for the day." Newt took it & looked at it. He sat up & looked at Minerva. "For breakfast I'll have 2 eggs, sunny side up, 2 pancakes, & orange juice."

"Yes, Mistress." Newt said. He got up off the couch & walked off towards the kitchen. Minerva watched him, feeling rotten over what she just did.

"I've really gotta stop crushing his spirit." She thought to herself. "I hate seeing him look so down." She walked back to her room to dress. Meanwhile, Sheela was waiting outside of Minerva's window dressed as a chicken, smirking evilly.

"This time, I'll capture that mink for sure." She said. "Once she sees the chicken suit, she'll think I'm a real chicken & scream. By the time that idiotic brother of mine shows up, we'll be long gone." She then felt somebody tap her on her left shoulder. She turned around & saw a hungry-looking fox drooling menacingly at her. She froze at this. "Umm, uh." She stammered "Nice foxy. Niiiiiice foxy." The fox just lunged at Sheela. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sheela shrieked, she then started running. The fox chased after her. Minerva was fastening on a bra when she heard this. She looked out her window, but Sheela was already long gone. She just shrugged & went to pick out a shirt. When she came back wearing a bright-green tank top & grey jeans, Newt was pouring her orange juice next to a plate with 2 eggs, sunny side up, & 2 medium-sized pancakes. Next to it was Newt's plate, which had toasted waffles, some Life cereal & milk, & apple juice. He looked up & saw Minerva.

"Ah, I'm done Minerva." He said. Minerva looked at what Newt did & smiled.

"Thanks, Newt." She said. Newt pulled Minerva's chair out & she walked over to it & sat down as Newt pushed the chair in. His hands then shifted onto Minerva's breasts & grabbed them. Minerva felt this immediately, but before she could do anything, Newt started caressing Minerva's breasts softly. Minerva relaxed & started moaning, enjoying what Newt was making her feel. "Oh, Newt." She cooed. "That feels so good."

"What does?" Newt asked. At that instant, Minerva snapped out of her trance & saw Newt wasn't behind her anymore. Instead, he was next to her, with a piece of waffle missing, & he was cutting another piece off of the waffles. Minerva blushed fiercely when she realized it was another daydream. Newt smirked. "Another fantasy?" Minerva hung her head.

"Well, yeah." She said.

"I think I know what I was doing this time." Newt said. Minerva looked at her.

"You do?" She asked. Newt nodded & whispered it in her eared. Her eyes then widened.

"Wow, that IS what I was just thinking." Minerva said.

"Heh, I knew it." Newt said. Minerva looked at him.

"But how." She asked. Newt looked at her.

"Call it a hunch." Newt said.

"Well, anyway, let's eat." Minerva replied. The 2 then continued to eat. While doing so, Minerva looked over at Newt & smiled with out him noticing, then went back to eating her breakfast.


	17. Sheela's liason with Wilford

"HELP ME!"

Sheela was still running away from the fox, absolutely terrified. She had hunted down foxes before, but was never chased by them. After running for a few minutes, she saw a tree ahead. She smiled with hope & jumped up it. She hung from the branch she grabbed onto & looked down at the fox. The fox looked up at Sheela menacingly, baring its teeth. Sheela gulped at this.

"P-please don't hurt me." She begged the fox nervously, but no dice. The fox snarled viciously as it tried to claw its way up the tree. Sheela continued to shiver as the fox tried to get to her.

"Hey, you!"

Both Sheela & the fox looked in the direction they heard the voice come from & saw somebody who made Sheela's heart soar majestically. They saw Wilford wolf.

"Leave that girl alone." He said. The fox just stared at him in disbelief. "You heard me." He said. "Let the girl go before I do something I might regret." Sheela continued to look at him, completely enchanted.

"Now that's a man." She thought to herself. However, the fox didn't seem impressed.

"Alright, buddy." Wilford said, rolling up the flesh on his arms as if they were sleeves. "Don't say I didn't warn you." The fox lunged at Wilford, who swung his fist, causing his whole body to spin around. The fox jumped in the air & dived at him, however, while Wilford was spinning, he kept his fist held out & socked the fix in the face. The wolf then went flying into a rock. It then lay there, completely dazed. Wilford looked at it, then up at Sheela. "Okay, madame." He said. "That fox won't be bothering you no more. I guarantee." He then walked over to the tree & looked up. He then opened his arms up as he prepared to catch her. "So you can come down now." Sheela hesitated for a bit, & after a while of preparing herself, leapt into Wilford's arms. Wilford stumbled, & then fell to the ground. Sheela got up off of him & helped him to his feet. He adjusted his glasses & looked at Sheela.

"You alright?" He asked. Sheela blushed & looked down at her feet.

"Uuh… " She stammered. "Yeah. I guess."

"That's good." He said. Then he got a good look at Sheela, then it hit him. "Hey, you're that dog who fell in the water the other day." Sheela jumped at this, blushing madly.

"Y-you remember?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." He said. "Sheela, right?" Sheela realized she just got her name right, & started jumping up & down at him in excitement.

"Yes, yes it is!" She cried.

"Well, Sheela." He said. "It's nice to see you again."

"Y… you too, Wilford." Sheela said with difficulty.

"Gee, thanks." He said. He then noticed her chicken suit. "What's with the suit?" Sheela jumped in shock at Wilford's question, remembering what she was wearing. She blushed like a ripe tomato at this.

"Ummm… Uhhh… " She said, trying to think up an excuse.

"Probably shouldn't ask." Wilford replied. "It's not important."

"Uh, YEAH." Sheela said. "Not important."

"So, uh, Ms. Sheela." Wilford said. "What are you doing out here?" Sheela stiffened in fright. What would Wilford say if he found out what Wilford came for? How would he react? "I'm uuuuuhhhh… " She said.

"Hunting?" He asked. Sheela looked at him.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Newt was here hunting too, before his master kicked him out of his home." Wilford replied. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's my brother." She replied.

"Oh, well that's interesting." He said. Sheela blushed.

"Yes, very. Heh heh." She chuckled very nervously.

"Well, Sheela." Wilford replied. "I'd better get going. I gotta get some food back home freom the grocery store so I can have breakfast."

"Uh, okay." Sheela said.

"See ya." Wilford replied. He then walked off. Sheela slowly waved after him. She suddenly realized something & proceeded to hit herself.

"Sheela, you moronic numbskull!" She yelled at herself. "You should've offered to come to his home. Then you could've been with him." She then stopped herself mid-rant. "Why am I even fretting over this? My mission is to bring Minerva Mink's pelt to my master. I have got to go plot. I'll worry about Wilford another time." She said. She then ran off to plot.


	18. Minerva & Newt's relationship

After breakfast, Newt was on dish detail, with Minerva reading a fashion magazine. Newt continued to scrub the dishes in the soapy water wearing yellow rubber gloves. Newt continued to scrub the dishes thoroughly, determined to get every speck on it, to really impress Minerva. Minerva looked up from her magazine at Newt & at how hard he was working, all for her. She felt a pang of regret form inside of her.

"Look at him." Minerva thought. "He was just a stray, disowned by his master, all because of me. He needed a home, & when I give him a home, what do I do then? I make him a slave, that's what. I'm so ashamed of myself for the way I treated him. I don't deserve to have somebody as nice as him live in my home." Newt then felt as if he was being watched & looked back at Minerva. Minerva instantly sensed this & looked back at her magazine.

"Were you looking at me just now, Minerva?" Newt asked. Minerva blushed a bit.

"Erm… no." She said. Newt looked at Minerva's face closely.

"If not, why are you blushing?" He asked. Minerva looked up at Newt, then back at the mirror on a wall, & saw Newt was right. There was a faint blush on her cheek. She knew there was no way around it this time.

"Alright, you got me." Minerva replied. "I was staring at you. I was thinking to myself how awful I've been treating you." Her blush then faded & she hung her head down. "After what I've made you do, I don't deserve to have somebody as nice as you live in my house, considering how hard I've worked you." Newt frowned, not wanting to see Minerva in this condition. He then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't think that, Minerva." Newt said, prompting Minerva to look at him. "If anything, these chores are starting to feel more like an obligation. After all, you took me in after my ex-master kicked me out. You're a true friend. At least you've become a true friend anyway. I couldn't have asked to live with anybody else that I know." A small smiled formed on Minerva.

"Really, Newt?" Minerva asked. Newt nodded, making Minerva's smile bigger. "Oh Newt." She said. She then wrapped her arms around Newt into a hug, making Newt feel nervous. She then kissed him right on the nose, setting him off like a bomb. He shot out of Minerva's hug like a rocket & flew around the room in circles. Minerva watched him, laughing at what he was doing. He then floated softly to the ground. Minerva looked down at him with a huge grin on her face. "Aw, Newt." She said.

"I'll get back to the dishes." Newt said with a goofy grin plastered on his face. He stood up & wobbled back over to the sink. Minerva watched him with a smile.

"What a dog." She said to herself. "I'm so lucky to have him here." She then went back to reading her magazine while Newt continued cleaning the dishes.


	19. Questioning feelings

(A/N:Sorry for the wait. I've been playing lots of games on my Gamecube lately. But now I've completed the chapter. I've made it as long as I could, & I hope you find the chap to be worth the wait.)

Later that day, Minerva went jogging while Newt stayed at home to complete his chore list. While Minerva jogged, all the animals around her begun leering & acting really dumb, as usual. Meanwhile, Sheela was looking at her through the bushes with an evil smirk on her face.

"Good, good." Sheela said. "That mink is out jogging, & my failure brother is nowhere to be found. This is a golden opportunity to snag her pelt for my master." She pulled out a blowgun & a tranquilizer dart. "This will subdue that mink long enough for me to capture it & bring it to my master." She inserted the dart into the blowgun & closed 1 eye tightly. She brought the blowgun up to her lips & closed them around he tip. She zeroed in on Minerva, & after a while of aiming, blew the dart at her. The dart shot at Minerva, but just grazed her butt, which got her attention.

"Did something just touch my butt?" She asked herself. She looked around, but didn't see anybody. She shrugged at this. "Must be my imagination." She said to herself, & continued to jog. Sheela looked shocked at this. Shocked & surprised. "What the?" She asked. She then got mad. "You got lucky, mink." She said, then pulled out another tranquilizer dart. "But your luck WILL run out." She loaded another dart & aimed at Minerva again. She took a deep breath, & shot another dart in Minerva's direction. However, the dart completely missed Minerva & hit a squirrel who was eating nuts. The squirrel's eyes widened & his body shot up stiff & flat as possible, it then fell off the branch. Sheela was looking really mad now. "RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" She growled, showing her sharp teeth. "You must have a 4-leaf clover on you somewhere." Sheela said. "But if I know my herbitology, it should wither & die soon." She inserted another dart into the blowgun & aimed at Minerva again. She blew & shot the dart at Minerva's direction, & missed again, hitting a rock & bouncing off high into the sky, eventually hitting a plane & causing it to fall. The pilot leapt out of the plane & opened his parachute. Sheela was furious now & was showing a huge row of razor sharp teeth. "GGGGAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She roared. "Alright, Mink!" She shouted in rage. "No more Ms. Nice dog!" She jammed another tranquilizer dart into the blowgun & aimed at Minerva once again. She took a deep breath & got ready to blow. However, in her rage, she put the dart in backwards, causing it to fly right into her mouth & prick her tongue, injecting the tranquilizer serum into her. "Oh no!" She shouted. She spat the dart out, but the serum had already taken effect. She begun feeling drowsy, her vision went blurry, & she plopped to the ground, fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Minerva was still jogging, when she came to a clearing in the woods. She smiled at this. "Ah, a good place to rest." She said to herself. She walked over to the stump & sat down on it. While she sat, her thoughts began to wonder. & then, before she knew it, she begun to think about Newt. "I am so lucky to have Newt living with me." She thought to herself. "He's a loyal person, a diligent worker, a nice listener, a friendly dog, and probably even fantastic in the bed." She then immediately realized the last thing she just said. "Aw man, my mind is in the gutter." She said to herself, resting her head on her hand. "Just a couple of seconds ago, I was wondering how well he could pleasure me in bed. Why would I have thoughts like those? It's so sickening." She then continued to stare at the pond, thinking more about Newt. "Though it might be pretty big." She then sat there, just continuing to contemplate. After a while, she got up off the stump & continued jogging.

Meanwhile, Newt had finished cleaning the dishes & was now vacuuming the living room. He had got the easy-to-reach parts & was now working under the couch. While vacuuming, his thoughts returned to Minerva mink.

"She's been nicer to me lately." He thought to himself. "I mean, sure I still work for her, but I seem to be doing less work each day. It's like she's trying to make time to be with me as a friend, or lover." Newt then caught himself on "lover". "What did I say?" He asked himself, surprised. "I can't possibly be thinking that. Minerva Mink, falling for somebody such as myself? No, it can't be! She prefers men of Herculean stature to a miniscule being like myself. She couldn't possibly be developing affections for me." Then he started to vacuum under the table, & a thought occurred to him. "Could she?" While pondering this, Newt continued vacuuming.

Later that day, Sheela woke up, the tranquilizer wearing off. She slowly sat up with dark circles under her eyes, smacked her lips, scratched her left armpit, then stretched way back, yawning. She then sported a tired smile.

"What a great nap." She said to herself. Her brain then woke up completely & realization hit her. "A NAP?" She asked herself in a mixture of shock & surprise. "But, how long was I out?" She then rolled up her fur & looked at her digital watch. "6:52 PM?" She asked in shock. "That means I was out for 5 hours!" She rolled her fur back & then hung her head & arms. "That mink is definitely long gone by now. I can't believe I lost the mink again. How could I let that mink slip through my fingers so easily? I don't understand it, I am infinitely superior to my brother in the field of hunting, & yet this mink has evaded me like I was an amateur. It's impossible."

"What is?" Asked a familiar voice. Sheela looked up & turned around to see Wilford right behind her.

"Eep!" She squeaked, blushing madly. "Now the wolf is here." She thought to herself. "What do I do?"

"Uh, Sheela?" Wilford asked, head tilted off to the right. Sheela just stared at Wilford nervously.

"Y-yes, Wilford?" She asked. "I can hear you. What do you wish to know?"

"I was wondering what you were doing here." Wilford replied.

"Oh, uh." She said, stuttering nervously. "I was just, uh." She said, then brought out a pair of binoculars. "Bird watching." She finally said, smiling. Wilford stared at her. Then, Wilford let out a smile.

"Ooh, I like bird watching too." He said. He then looked at her, confused. "But isn't it a little late?"

"Ummm." Sheela replied. "I was here all day. Guess I lost track of time." She said, laughing nervously. Wilford looked at her, then smiled.

"Oh, I get it." He said. "Well, we should probably go bird watching together when we both have free time." Sheela's heart rate skyrocketed at this.

"Uhhhh." Sheela stammered. "S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sure." She finally managed to get out. "I w-would love to." Wilford smiled at this.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it." Wilford replied. He then walked off. Sheela just stared after him, completely love struck.

"What a wondrous man." She swooned. Then reality hit her. She got a face of shock & realization & begun to slap herself in the face. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, SHEELA!" She shouted at herself. "You didn't come out here to make dates with a nerdy, yet totally sweet, wolves. You came here to catch the mink & bring her pelt to your master, & you musn't disappoint. Your master expects nothing but perfection from you, & perfection is what you will give him. I have to go & plan." She then ran off to plot another trap for Minerva.

Meanwhile, Wilford was walking through the woods, thinking about his recent encounter with Sheela. He thought that Sheela was a nice girl, & was looking forward to seeing her again.

"Hope I can see her soon." He said to himself. He then let his mind wander to thoughts of Sheela. After a while, he stopped & began to wonder a little bit. "Hmmm." He thought. "I've been thinking about Sheela a lot lately. She seems to have been at the front of my head quite a bit lately. Why can't I get her outta my head? It's like I have a crush on her or something." He then put his finger on his lip. "Do I?" He asked himself. He then continued walking off, thinking about what he asked himself.


	20. More lust & foreshadowing

(A/N:Sorry this chapter took so long. Over the summer, I was helping my dad tear down our back porch to build a new porch, since the old porch rotted away into nothing. Also, I was busy working with other fics, & for the most part, am getting lazy & ideas on what to type next that'd be good are few & far between. So, without any further delays, here's the VERY long-awaited next chapter of The Changing Heart. Please R&R.)

By the time Wilford walked off, pondering what he said, Minerva had come home at the same time Newt had 1 chore left. Now Newt was scrubbing the floor while Minerva was changing. Newt dunked the brush into the soapy water.

"After this, I will have pleased Minerva for the day." Newt said to himself. He pulled the brush out & rubbed it vigorously on the floor. He turned to scrub another part of the floor, but in doing so, he turned his body so he was facing where Minerva was. He then looked up & saw Minerva, her back facing him, wearing only white underwear & a white bra, & nothing else. She turned around & walked over to Newt, swinging her hands & hips back & forth. Newt just stayed there, watching his mistress slowly approach him. She then knelt down in front of him, leaning forward, giving Newt the ability to see right down her cleavage. "M… Minerva." He said, sounding dumbfounded. "What are you doing? Minerva then placed her finger on his lips.

"Something I've been thinking about doing to you a lot lately, Newt." Minerva replied. She leaned in, closed her eyes, & kissed Newt on the lips. Newt was surprised by Minerva suddenly doing this, but slowly closed his eyes, beginning to accept it all. Minerva then placed her hands on Newt's shoulders & slowly pushed him onto his back. She then wrapped her hands around Newt's neck while placing 1 hand on the back of his head. Newt then wrapped his arms around her back, his arms just under hers. Minerva then slipped her tongue into his mouth. Newt was surprised by this sudden intrusion at first, but grew to accept it, taking Minerva's tongue into a dance with his. Newt felt he was in heaven. He couldn't quite place it, but something about this he really liked. Minerva then broke the kiss & got up a little so Newt could see her body. She then brought her hands up to her breasts & clutched the bottom of her bra, she then proceeded to pull it up off her breasts. Newt couldn't believe it, Minerva was willingly undressing herself while laying right on top of him. He never thought she'd want to engage him of all people into this type of intercourse. Yet he simply stayed there, knowing full well what would come next. Minerva's bra was almost off until.

"Newt? Why are you lying down like that?"

Newt looked & saw he was indeed lying on his back, but was no longer under a half-naked Minerva. Minerva was now dressed in a pink t-shirt with blue denim shorts, looking at Newt puzzlingly.

"I was just cleaning the floors when I thought I saw you… uh… heh heh heh." Newt said, getting nervous near the end of his explanation, wondering how he could explain to his master that he thought she was going to make love to him. Minerva stared at him, wondering what he was thinking about. A thought then occurred to her.

"Did you have another thought of me doing stuff to you, Newt?" She asked, causing to stiffen up & look at her, shocked & embarrassed.

"Y-you guessed?" He asked. Minerva giggled at this.

"Well, we've both been having thoughts about each other like that." Minerva replied. Newt just put his finger under his lip, & his other hand on his hip, looking down, looking like he was thinking.

"Oh yeah." He said. "I guess that's true." He then looked up at Minerva. "Have you ever thought of me as a potential love interest, Minerva?" Minerva just looked down at him, totally perplexed. Normally she would've just given him a flat out "no", but after he spent several days with her, & did everything she told him, she was beginning to reconsider her feelings for the dog. Maybe she DID like the dog after all.

"No." Minerva said. "Not a real "love interest" anyway, Newt." This just brought Newt's spirit right back down. His shoulders sagged & his faced drooped down in disappointment.

"Oh, alright." Newt said, sounding down. Minerva felt lousy with herself after saying that. She knelt down in front of him & put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now now, Newt." Minerva said. "Just because I don't consider you a love interest, doesn't mean nobody does." Newt looked up at Minerva, hopefully.

"Really, Minerva?' He asked. Minerva smiled & nodded.

"Of course." She replied. "Surely there must be SOMEBODY out there for you. A nice guy like you could land a real nice girl for sure. You're smart, nice, diligent, handy, loyal, & so many other things that could make girls want you. You'll find the right girl before you know it, Newt. I'm positive." Newt smiled at this.

"Thanks, Minerva." He said. "You're right. The right girl for me is out there somewhere, & I will find her, wherever she may be." Minerva smiled at him.

"That's the spirit, Newt." She said. "With an attitude like that, you'll find the right girl, & become the happiest hunting dog on Earth. That girl's out there waiting to be found." She then muttered. "Or maybe in here." Newt heard her muttering, but didn't hear her words.

"What was that, Minerva?" He asked. Minerva jumped & looked at him.

"Oh, nothing." She said. Newt lifted 1 eyelid at her, keeping the other down.

"Ummm, ok." He said. He then went back to cleaning the floor. Minerva sat down & watched him, like he interested her. Newt could sense she was watching & peered over his shoulder at her. He smiled softly & went back to work. Meanwhile, just outside their home, Sheela, having come back to find inspiration for a plan to catch Minerva, was peering in through the window, noticing the chemistry between them.

"So." She said to herself. "My doofus brother & that mink who took him in seem to have something going on between them." She smiled evilly at this. "Perhaps if I can separate the 2, the mink will be completely defenceless, & I can capture her easy." She rubbed the palms of her hands together. "My master will be so proud of me."

"Why's that?"

Sheela immediately turned around & saw Wilford right behind her. She felt her hartbeat's rhythm become weaker, increasing the time between beats.

"W-wilford." She said, stuttering. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just walking along, admiring the scenery, when I saw you here." Wilford replied. "So, what are you up to?" Sheela blushed, put her arms behind her back, looked down at the ground, & made little circles in the ground with her foot.

"Oh, uh." She said. "I was just… uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh."

"Just what?" Wilford asked. Sheela was totally flustered, not knowing what to do or say around Wilford Wolf.

"C'mon, Sheela." She thought to herself. "Think of something to tell him so he doesn't catch on to your plotting." She then remembered what Wilford said as well. "I am also admiring the scenery." She replied. She then looked around, oohing & aahing at her surroundings. "Very nice." She said. Wilford looked at her & smiled.

"Wow, Sheela." He said. "That's great. Perhaps you'd like to join me." Her faced blushed deeply at this.

"R-really, Wilford?" She asked. Wilford nodded.

"Of course." He said. Sheela's heart then began pumping so that it showed trying to jump out of her chest, but not getting through the skin. Here pupils even turned into hearts.

"That w-would be wonderful." She stuttered. Wilford smiled at this.

"Alright then." He said. "Let's go." He turned around & walked off with Sheela following him, totally lovestruck. After a while, her hand reached up & slapped her right in the face, snapping her out of her trance.

"Sheela." She muttered to herself. "What are you doing? You have to come up with a plan to get Newt out of that stupid mink's house."

"Hey, Sheela." She heard Wilford say, then turned to see him waving at her & pointing to his right. "Look here, you gotta see this." Her lovey-dovey look then returned.

"Later." She said in a love-struck tone. "Right now, I'm spending time with that lovely lupine." She then proceeded to follow him.


End file.
